Soul eater Next Generation
by bedofblankets
Summary: Not the same characters but different characters and all new stories with some romance so... Artemis and Rika try to become more powerful but... is too much a good thing ? Join Artemis and Rika on a Long road ahead to Try and become the best most powerful Weapon and Miester Duo. OC's would be appreciated .


**What's up guys this is my first fanfic on this account hope you like it!**

**~Normal day at the DWMA~**

D.W.M.A= Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Yo...Artemis!" Rika ran up to him. "YO! What's up Rika?" "Have you seen Aiden?" Aiden was Rika's older brother. Tall and handsome every girl at the academy fawns over him. Aiden has beautiful big light blue eyes and his causal attire is jeans,a plaid blue shirt,has a laid back attitude too. Rika on the other hand is quite different from her older brother, shes easy going and the ill-freaking-kill-you-if-you-touch-me kind of has dark blue eyes unlike her brother, her eyes arent as noticeable unless in bright light. Her attire is completely different from her wears skinny jeans and a devil sweater with horns on the hood she got for her birthday from Artemis. Occasionally she would wear a leather jacket. Rika also has quite some piercings two on her left ear and 4 on her right ear and she also has a tiny stud on her nose. Artemis was a cool contempt person and was always calm unlike Rika who is always paranoid. Artemis has light deep green emerald eyes, you will barley find anyone with eyes like those. Artemis always wore sweaters during winter and collared buttoned t-shirt during the summer and he carried around a sonic screwdriver. Despite having Rika as a weapon he always has it on him. He also has his black book bag with him. "So you haven't seen Aiden?" "AHH hell i dont even know go check with his girlfriends, for all we know he could be trying to seduce the teachers again" he rolled his eyes in disgust. "Nahh he isnt so bad, he's just... " "Just?" "Meh dont know but he's strong for a weapon." "Yea ... Which is why we have to surpass him and his Meister Ren." "Yea well my meister has to get better in his work" Rika teased. "Hushh! I'm smart just that one subject... " "Heh don't forget after school is your first day I'm going to tutor you."Artemis and Rika walked and sat down in the academy cafe. Rika thought out loud "We have been partners for over 2 years" Artemis drank from his mug. "Yea so?" she smiled. " I wonder why I was ever put with you" "Well our soul wave-lengths match up perfectly, in fact even Lord Death himself said we might be stronger then your brother and Ren!" Rika's brother and his partner are the strongest pairing for a weapon and Meister. "Oh yea why where you even looking for him in the first place?" "Heh nothing... He forgot his books at our house yesterday and i dropped them off at his apartment ... Eh I hope he found them." "Do we leave after this?" "Uhhh yea ... Oh yea! I forgot today we get to ditch!" Artemis laughed. "Yea but your still gonna tutor me?" Rika thought about it. "Your not getting out of this!" Artemis got up and sat next to Rika getting close to her. "Please!" he begged and held her hand. Rika laughed. "Heh... No!" "how do you expect to pass that class?" "Magic" he said waving his hands. " Yea we'll see about that! " Rika checked her watch. "Hurry up finish eating we leave in 6 minutes." Artemis sat back at his side "Dont rush me women! A man needs his food digested properly..." Rika scoffed. "Anyways when do we go on our next job?" Artemis fumbled through his papers. "Here look." He handed her the paper and she read carefully about the person they have to track down. "Tuh this guy is 6'0ft tall dammit!, he has grey hair and has a chainsaw for a weapon?!" "Whatever im 6'1 im taller, you have to grow quite some more!" Rika laughed. "Im 5'7 I'm tall enough!" "How are you ever going to reach these lips?" he teased. Rika blushed scarlet red. "Aww how cute" Artemis got up and threw away his garbage .Rika's face had calmed down a little. She thought to herself "Ever since this summer had passed Artemis and Me have been together 24/7 ... Heck i live with him!" Artemis came back. "You Ready?" she smiled. "Yea lets go."

~At their house~

Rika took off her sweater to reveal a tank top. "Oh stripping for me?" Artemis said slyly. "In your dreams..." She said walking into the bathroom. She came back out wearing a transparent green crop shirt not knowing her bra was completely visible. "Uhhh..." Artemis blushed harshly. "What?" Rika looked around confused. "What is there something on my face?!" Rika blushed and was quite embarrassed. "Eh... I-its nothing are we going to study?" "Yea just grab your books we'll get started." Artemis and Rika sat down on the fur bean bags in their room. "Okay so what would you wanna start with?" "How about essays? I'm pretty bad at that anyways. " Rika picked up her book. "Write me an essay on why schools should be open longer" "Oh god... Why would I want to do that!? " she paused. "Well think about it pick the side or passage that has more information that way its easier to back up your statement." Artemis got up and took all of their books and placed them off the side. Rika looked at him with with great confusion. "What are you doing you need to study for this!" Artemis smirked. Picked up Rika and threw her on the bed her head jerked back. "Ow! God what are you doing?" Artemis jumped on top of her and pinned her down with his weight. "Good now you cant go anywhere and i can finally sleep with some source of heat" Rika felt flustered and she felt embarrassed if anyone saw them like that she would die. To make it worse she got even more hot when Artemis had thrown his blanket over the two. Rika started to sweat within minutes. Artemis had shifted a little making some room for Rika to breathe. Rika had begun to feel some hand on her waist she wasn't to crazy about it until the hug became tighter and closer to Artemis. She felt squished in his arms... But some sense of relief and she liked his hugs. She fell asleep after a while if being squished by Artemis. Sometime later Rika woke up just to see that Artemis had moved away and was rolled up in the blanket like a little sushi roll. She thought "What a idiot you are. You must be hungry... " Rika hopped off the bed and walked to the kitchen she took out some packs of ramen noodles and started heating up the water on the stove. She had added some egg and plain meat to it just so it wasn't plain chicken flavored ramen. While the ramen was cooking she made some chocolate cake. If Artemis liked cake it would have to be chocolate. Rika walked to the living room and put on the T.V, then went to go check on Artemis to wake him up. She got fairly close to him. "Pssttt..." No answer... "Hey wake up i made some junk for you" Rika played with his hair. Artemis moved a little and she was about to leave. Suddenly Artemis grabbed her hand. "What kind of junk? " He groaned. "Some ramen and chocolate cake!" She smiled. Artemis violently pulled her to his chest ... "I-i can hear his heart" she thought to herself. Rika tried to stand up back again but it was no use Artemis held her tight until he was ready to get up. When he Finally let her go she ran to the kitchen to check on the cake. It was perfectly fine. She laid the food out and waited for Artemis. He came out and sat next to Rika. "S-sorry about pinning you down... " He started "Well sorry i had to cook a little fast." "The cake smells really great!" "Heh i added a little nutella inside." They both started eating and Rika remembered that they both have to go hunt down that guy tomorrow. "We should try sleeping early ... Despite sleeping the whole day today." Rika Burped. "Nice one" Artemis said. Rika and Artemis had finished their bowls of ramen. "Ready for the nutella cake?" Rika laughed. "I've been born ready! " Artemis held out a plate as Rika cut out quite a big piece for him and her self. Rika finished hers fast... But Artemis on the other hand ate half of it and got full easy. Rika walked into the room and climbed up to her part of the bunk bed. Artemis pulled her down and slyly looked at her "Sleep with me tonight it gets so cold in this room! " Rika hesitated. "Uhh... Okay sure..." "I mean you don't have to ...b-but Id prefer you do" "Yea sure just don't suffocate me again!" Artemis laughed hard. "Tuh...Fine sleep by yourself in the cold!" "Noo come back" He picked her up. "Ey! L-let me down!" He threw her gently on the lower part of the bunk bed. Artemis curled up into a little ball and slept sound. "He looks so cute when he sleeps... so innocent and so adorable. " she thought to herself. She quickly tried to erase that thought and turned to her side. And fell asleep fast. During the night Rika woke up and noticed that Artemis and her where so close to each other it was almost intimate. Their eyes and lips leveled perfectly nearly 5 cm away. She saw Artemis eyes begin to open, she quickly closed hers. She felt a warm sensation on her forehead as Artemis gave her a kiss there. Rika tried hard not to blush. But then she heard those words "I love you..."She opened her eyes and looked at Artemis who was staring directly at her. "Well? Rika was confused "...What?" "Do you love me?" Rika blushed so red that she was sure you could see the steam within the cold room. Artemis laughed and hugged Rika ever so tightly. Again Rika had that same feeling of relief to have him there. She always liked his hugs... Sometime later she fell asleep in his arms without any worries.

~ At the academy~

"Yo Rika!" "Yo what's up? " "Ready for the trip? " Rika looked back to check if she had her bag ready. "Heh have your motorcycle ready? " "Yes mam" "Alright let's go! "After a while of fallowing the class to the trip to France they decided to split up and find the few souls they need. "A-are we lost?" Rika cried. "No just a couple more blocks and we should reach a french academy." After a while Rika spotted the academy. Artemis slowed down his motorcycle. "Well what now?" Artemis approached the academy slowly with an off look on his face. "I-dont sence ANY souls in there" His Face looked more than worried. Rika kicked opened the doors of the academy. "Well i guess this is where we start" Two other students where with them. So when they needed back-up they had someone... Not like they needed it. As they split up to check out the abandoned academy Artemis comes across old dusty books with moss growing on the side. "Rika...look" Rika walked across to check out what in the world Artemis was talking about. She picked up one of the books with a title of "Soul Resonance,for weapons with multi-forms"Rika looked in awe, she WAS a weapon with multiple forms. She quickly slid the book in Artemis' bag and they headed in the direction of the other two students. Kyla and Zak twin students quite gothic like and always serious. Kyla was the weapon and Zak was her Meister. Kyla walked to Rika."What did you guys find?" Artemis studered. "Er.. Nothing really" "Zak show em..." He lead them to a hidden streets staircase. "Well?" Zak shivered "Lets go!" Rika rushed down with Artemis behind-almost next to her. They came across a room with a variety of normal torture weapons. A pool of blood was in the middle of the room but no people... Not even a trace,the blood was thick and the air and atmosphere had grown eerily heavy. The room was spacious and was in a mess. There was a small closet in the corner Rika walked towards it."Dont!" Zak yelled. "Why not?" ... "I-i just have a bad feeling about it" Rika opened the closet to reveal afreet eggs (souls) in jars hundreds of them. "What kind of bastard would go and collect human souls?!" Rika shut the closet and walked to Artemis... "You said you didn't sense any souls before?" "Zak didn't either!" They both had a confused looks on their faces. "Well we can sense them now this must be a soul proof room or something!" Their voices lowered as they heard someone open the doors to enter. "Go to the library!" Artemis harshly whispered. They made their way to the library quietly with the weapons ready to transform for a fight."Hey Artemis,Zak can you guys sense anything?" Kyla looked at Zak in disgust. "Zak your bleeding!?" "What?" He looked over his shoulder to see a large machete-like gash going from his lower back to the front of his shoulder. Artemis wrapped his scarf around Zak's wound and laid him down. Rika was confused and mad. "Shit... When did that happen!?" After a few minutes they heard mumbling coming from the doors of the library. Kyla yelled in frustration "Show yourself!" Rika transformed into a 36 inch machete, Artemis ready to charge at whatever comes through that door. He gripped the handle of the machete tight as his soul wavelength was going throughout the weapon, Kyla gleamed at the machete with the green aura coming off of it. A tall 6 foot man with gray hair and a chainsaw walked in. He had a smug look on his face and a wide smile. "Is that another weapon!? Or a normal chainsaw?" The man was silent. "Its a normal chainsaw ... I can only sense one soul.." Zak choked on his words a little. The man smirked... "DWMA students?" He unhinged his jaw and pulled out a sword. The students looked in Shock about how he was able to do something like that. "Wait two souls!?" Artemis yelled. "Whatever just go!" Rika called out to him. Artemis nodded and with a quick motion charged at him head on and and stabbed him in the gut with the soul wavelength racing Through his whole body. "Alright i got him!" with a blink of an eye he was already behind Artemis."It was a fake!?" He jerked the iron handle of his sword to Artemis' back. However Artemis wasn't one to quickly fall to the ground. "Rika!" "Yea!?" "Chain scythe form!" "Got it!" Rika changed her weapon within a second. Artemis swung one side of the scythe across the room and threw the other side in a spinning motion to wrap around him and entangle the chain and hold him in one place he dropped the sword and tried to break free from Rika, however one side of the scythe was embedded into his back and through his heart. Blood spilled through his mouth as he laughed. The man was gone and right behind Artemis again Rika changed back into her 36 inch machete within milliseconds and blocked the sword from hitting Artemis. Artemis grabbed the machete and had his wavelength go through her again. With great force he pushed the blade into the sword and broke it clean in half. Artemis was close to cutting the mans face but he had man was shocked and clearly very mad. "I will murder all you little brats!" Kyla was still close to Zak "Guys he's losing a lot of blood!" The man picked up his chainsaw and charged for Kyla. Artemis blocked and punched him with his soul wavelength in the face. That sent him flying. "Rika you Okay?" "Heh...Feelin spiffy" "Lets finish him off im getting tired of this annoying retard" "couldn't agree with you more! " The man took a while to get back onto his feet. "Lets go Soul Resonance !" As they both concentrated on their soul Wavelengths matching up The machete grew bigger(about 76 inches) and it became larger at the head of it and the tip rounded and looked so sharp that if it you touched it, it would create a deep wound. The color of the machete turned bright and transparent with both their soul wavelengths going through like lightning. Artemis charged and cut through the chainsaw and the man both. The blade was stuck in his ribs as a flash had appeared and both of them where hitting him with a combination of their soul wavelengths. The green and Red aura was going through him with immense speed, almost lightning-like. The man fell to his knee's and so did Artemis,Rika has gone back to her normal self and fell to the ground. She watched as the guy slowly disappeared and became a afreet egg (soul) "You kids haven't seen me without my weapon... You lucky little sh-its" Rika struggled but got up and put his soul into a jar and kept it in her bag. "Er ...your not going to eat it?" "Heh not yet im not, c'mon we gotta get Zak to the academy."

~Back at the Academy~

"Hey nurse Jen!, How is Zak coming along?" "Hey Artemis ,Rika, well he's doing much better than yesterday and we did find some paralyzing venom in his system that might have been from the cut..." "Where's Kyla?" "Oh! She's inside". They walked in to see that Kyla had fallen asleep at her brothers side. Rika set some flowers and a whole bunch of junk food in a basket for them at the side of the bed."So that wasn't no regular blade was it? I wonder how we were able to cut it without soul Resonance... Maybe we are getting stronger...that was a quick fight after all." Artemis thought to himself. Kyla had moved around restlessly and woke up. "Oh.. Uh tell Zak ill be at our house...im quite tired." "Well we should head back to our place too... We hadn't gotten any sleep since yesterday." "Alright make sure you guys eat something and get a good rest!" "We will nurse Jen!" they called out in unison.

~At their apartment~

Rika took a quick shower and changed into shorts and a sweater. Artemis headed in after her and took a shower as well. Rika made some hot chocolate and set it on the table for Artemis. He walked out in his towel. "G-go put some clothes on you perv!" "Oh hushh your just jelly cause you cant see" He pointed to his lower body. She threw a pillow at his face and he went to get dressed. He came back in a normal plain T-shirt and sweats. He sat and drank his hot chocolate. "Oh yea! What happened to that guy's soul?" "Its still in my bag.." "what are you planning to do with it?" Rika took a minute to think about it. "Hmm... Oh yea! There was this thing in that book i picked up while we were at the abandoned academy it was talking about how we can acquire the skills of the souls we collect." "Oh! Not only that I read that any weapon dropped my our opponents we can keep and you'll be able to change into it... Only if its a Meister and a lone weapon thats not a person." Rika walked to her bag and took out the jar the soul was still in there. "Maybe you should just eat it and try it with some other soul with more advanced techniques.. You know just a thought." "Yea your probably right..." Rika took out the afreet egg and placed it on her tongue chewed slowly and swallowed it. "Phew! What a relief!" "Aww crap i spilled hot chocolate on my shirt dammit!" Artemis took off his shirt and got up. Rika caught a glimpse of his back and saw a bruise right in the middle of his spine. "Oh my god your hurt you idiot!" Rika ran into the room and got some balm."Lay down please" "Dont rape me." he smirked. " .Ha very funny" She gently placed some tiger balm on her hands and started rubbing His back softly as she was afraid to hurt him. "She's so gentle, but somehow only with me" Artemis smirked at the thought. "Why didn't you say anything?" Artemis laughed "Im strong enough, besides... You wouldn't be doing this for me now would you?" Artemis blushed and said "Rika?" "Yea what's up?" "Do you love me?" As Rika closed the tiger balm, confused she asked. "Love as in?" Artemis pinned her down on the bed as he did once before. "Love as in I cant sleep without you next to me...Y-your so warm and I love hugging you." Rika blushed deep red. "Yes...Artemis I Love You. Whenever you hug me to sleep it feels so..." "So right?" Rika laughed and blushed again. "You blush a lot Rika... Its too cute your gonna have to stop or im gonna squish you to death." She blushed again. "Alright you asked for it!"Artemis hugged Rika ever so tightly she couldn't break free, suddenly she felt his hands go down to her lower back. "Rika I have loved you ever since i got to know you" Rika looked at him with such desire in her eyes. She put her arms around the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss didn't break free until Rika needed a little air. Rika pulled his head towards her chest, he closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat. Before Rika even realized she had fallen asleep too.

ARIGATO for reading my first chapter of my fanfic ≧∇≦ fav it pweas! (Sowie that chapter is short ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ)


End file.
